


Brock's Little Family

by Soulful_Survivor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulful_Survivor/pseuds/Soulful_Survivor
Summary: Ash, Brock, and Misty are heading back to Ash's little home in Pallet Town, to visit both his mother and Professor Oak. Along the way, Brock notices that Ash has become completely entranced by the most simple of Pokemon, pointing and giggling at them. Brock comes to realize that Ash may just be a Little.





	1. That Time Ash Came Out As a Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lv7Gamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lv7Gamer/gifts).



> This is a story written for my best friend, I thought I'd share it with everyone else (because why not)  
> This story will have smut, so if you are not here for that sort of thing, I suggest you run  
> Run far, far away  
> HOWEVER  
> Those who are staying, all characters are 18+, and all sexual activities are completely consensual

“I can’t believe you beat him so quickly! That must be a new record…” Misty shook her head in disbelief, tugging at the straps of her suspenders. The small group was just leaving Fuschia City after Ash had won the Soul Badge from Kogu.

“It must have been thanks to your Psyduck, Misty. I don’t think I could’ve beaten him with only Pikachu, after all.” Brock threw his arm around Ash’s shoulders, laughing.

“No, no, you really couldn’t have. But that’s what friends are for, am I right?” Rolling her eyes, Misty punched Brock in the arm to shut him up. Ash jumped away for fear of being knocked down as Brock stumbled.

“Guys, guys, come on! My mom wants all of us home in one piece, you know,” he said, rubbing his arm where he scraped it against a tree.

“Pshh, you guys are a bummer. Hey, is that a café up ahead?” Misty lifted a hand over her eyes in a mock-salute, blocking the sun to see into the distance. “Ooh, yes it is! I’ll meet you in there, alright?” Without waiting for an answer, the redhead hopped onto her bike and sped away.

Brock shook his head at Misty’s hasty retreat, ruffling Ash’s hair. (It was a rare occasion on which Ash was not wearing his hat). Ash ducked out from under Brock’s hand, swatting it away.

“No,” he giggled, “Brock, don’t do that! It _tickles_!!” Laughing softly, Ash plopped down onto the ground and stared up at the sky, leaning back on his hands. “Ooh, look at the big bird! So pretty…” Brock sat down on the ground next to him, ruffling his hair again, lightly.

“Ash, you okay?” Brock’s soft baritone met Ash’s ears, sending a flurry of tingles down his spine. Ash nodded, smiling brightly.

“I’m great! A little hungry, though…” On cue, his stomach growled loudly, sending Ash into another fit of giggles. He calmed down after Brock poked him in the side a couple times, threatening to tickle him. “Okay, okay!”

“Do you want to get some food?” An eager nod was all Brock needed to convince him of Ash’s hunger. “Alright then, let’s go get you some food. Misty went to the café, I’m sure they have delicious treats there!” Getting up, Brock held out his hand to help Ash up. Ash grabbed onto Brock’s hand and pulled himself up, holding onto his hand for a moment. He looked down at the ground and back up, looking into Brock’s eyes as though he were searching for something.

‘Oh shit…’ Eyes wide, Ash let go of Brock’s hand, only to start wringing the both of his together. “Ah, did I… Um,” he began, not sure how to continue.

“Did you go full Little? Absolutely.” Horrified, Ash buried his face in his hands, letting out a pained sort of groan. “I’m messing with you, come here!” Brock pulled the shorter man into a tight hug, patting his back softly. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I- But I still went…” Ash buried his face in Brock’s shoulder. He sighed, shaking his head in self-disgust.

“Ash.” Brock pushed Ash away slightly, holding him by the shoulders. “I promise you, I don’t care. Whatever you want to do with your life, I’ll be there.”

“You… You really don’t care that I’m-” he choked on the words, “that I’m a Little?”

“No,” Brock laughed softly and let go of Ash’s shoulders. “I really don’t. In fact…” Brock bit his lip, unsure of whether to continue his train of thought. The last thing he wanted was to make Ash uncomfortable. The younger man furrowed a dark brow, looking up at Brock curiously.

“What? I’m intrigued now,” he teased, crossing his arms and cocking his head slightly.

“Uh… Okay, the truth is – heh, I’ve never told anyone this before – I like taking care of people. Not just in the normal way, like how you’d look after your friends, you know? But uh… Stuff like feeding, and belly rubs, and – all that good stuff.” Brock grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Ash slightly anxiously, as though he were the one looking for approval.

“So you’ll,” Ash gulped softly, his voice turning soft, “you’ll be my Daddy?” Brock nodded, still grinning as Ash threw his arms around him. Nearby, a motorcycle revved and sped along, blasting a siren. The two men were too happy in finding a match to care much about the officer racing past. “Wait, Brock. What about Misty? What if she finds out?” He whispered, as though the girl in question were only a few feet away.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about her too much. From what I hear, she’s into some pretty...  _weird_... stuff herself.” Laughing, Brock ruffled Ash’s hair once more. “Hey, speaking of, I’m sure she’s already at the café in town.” Ash nodded, adjusting the straps of his backpack.


	2. That Time Ash's Daddy Got Mad

Ash sat on his couch, ankle crossed over one knee. He ran his finger along the small slip of paper that Brock had handed to him the night he confessed, already a week ago. It was a list of rules which he and Brock agreed was applicable everyday; he ran through it in his mind.

‘ _Number one: No being mean to Gary; Number two: Cuddles whenever Daddy asks for them; Number three: Let Daddy feed you at least once a day; Number four: Daddy gets to buy you whatever gifts he thinks are nice in the shops. Number five: If any rules are broken, Daddy has to punish you._ ’ The list was rather short, but Brock had insisted that Ash memorize it anyways. He said that it would be easier to remember when he was Little.

“Ash, honey, why don’t you go visit Professor Oak? I heard he was excited to find out that you were visiting!” His mother called from upstairs. Ash threw on a hoodie before heading out, yelling out a goodbye as he left.

* * *

 

“Is that… Ash Ketchum, it _is_ you! It’s been so long since I last saw you… Wow, you’ve grown so much,” the Professor now had to crane his neck in order to look at Ash in the face. “Do you want to go look at my new research? It’s in the back, with Gary.”

“Absolutely, what have you been researching, Professor?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” Professor Oak grinned mysteriously, smiling as though he knew the biggest secret in the entire world.

“Grandpa, who’s – oh. It’s _you_.” Gary crossed his arms, shaking his head as Ash walked past the wall into the back area of Professor Oak’s laboratory. “I bet you’re back in town to see your mom, aren’t you?” He sneered. “You always were a momma’s boy.” Professor Oak was too busy pulling up his research logs on his terminal to hear the bickering between the two young men behind him.

“Oh really? Well, at least I have a mom,” Ash whispered, reveling in the shock on Gary’s face.

“Ash. Ash? Come here, I’ve finally managed to get my research pulled up! Darn terminal, I need to find a new one,” the Professor chuckled.

* * *

 

Brock knocked on Ash’s door, waiting for a minute before entering.

“Hey Ash, your mom let me in. She was on her way to go to a party, and Misty’s gone out with her.” He sat down on the edge of Ash’s bed and ruffled his hair softly. “Did you make sure you followed all the rules?”

“… Yes.” Ash’s voice became soft and high, like a child’s. Brock raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. He looked sternly into Ash’s eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“… No. I – I was mean to Gary,” Ash sniffled. Brock sucked in a breath, shaking his head.

“You know you weren’t supposed to break the rules, little princess. Now Daddy has to punish you,” Brock said, a glint in his eyes. “Come here, and pull down your pants,” he said, patting his leg. Ash obediently crawled over and draped himself across Brock’s knees, pulling his pants off and letting them drop onto the floor next to him. Brock placed a hand on Ash’s back to keep him in place. Ash closed his eyes, unsure of what would happen next. He drifted far, far down into his headspace.

 _Thwack!_ A firm hand brought itself down on his ass, hard, sending him even further into his headspace. Ash held back a yelp, instead allowing himself to exhale sharply. Another sharp _thwack_ rung out through the room. Ash jerked forward, wriggling under Brock’s hand. Again, a _thwack_ from Brock’s hand struck his ass. Ash couldn’t take it anymore; he let out a sultry moan. Brock stilled, and Ash could feel his body go rigid underneath him. Relaxing, Brock brought his hand down onto Ash’s ass, earning an eager moan in response.

“You like that, hmm?” Ash nodded, trying to grind himself on Brock’s leg. “My little princess loves his spankings, like a good boy?”

“Yes, daddy,” Ash panted out, letting his body relax into Brock’s grip. Brock pulled Ash up, making him sit on Brock’s legs. Ash draped his arms around Brock’s neck, leaning in closely. He whispered in his ear, “Daddy, I love you…” Brock put his hands on Ash’s lower back and scooted him closer immediately, dipping his fingers down into the back of his underwear.

“Hey, look at me,” Ash obediently glanced up, fluttering his eyelashes at Brock. “Are you sure that you want this? I need Big You to answer this one, okay?” Ash blinked, slowly coming out of his headspace. He nodded, biting his lip gently.

“I do want this, Brock,” he whispered, eyeing Brock’s mouth, and trailing one hand down his jawline. “I do, I promise you… I’ve wanted this for a while.” He looked up at Brock, looking deeply into his eyes. Letting his eyes drift closed, he leaned in and kissed Brock, gently grazing his teeth along Brock’s bottom lip. Brock kissed back, pushing against Ash with just enough force that ensured Ash having to push back. Ash slid along Brock’s thighs, settling himself in his lap. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled, gyrating his hips softly as he allowed himself to drift back into his headspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm evil... Sometimes that's just how life goes~  
> You'll get all the nasty details in the next chapter, don't worry ;)


End file.
